<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whisper In the Wind by Quakefaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502862">A Whisper In the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakefaw/pseuds/Quakefaw'>Quakefaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakefaw/pseuds/Quakefaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans woke up on an examining table and let's just say nothing good happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whisper In the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skellys go brrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans walked down the busy streets and looked around at crowds of monsters and humans. It had been at least 3 years since monsters had reached the surface and Sans still hadn't gotten used to how bright it was on the surface. He recently turned 23 and worked at a cafe.</p><p>He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't felt two furry hands pull him into an alley way.<br/>
"Sorry but I need the money." The large furry monster quietly growled. Sans tried to scream for help but the wolf muffled his cry. The wolf suddenly  put a cloth on Sans' face and he blacked out.</p><p>Sans woke up on an exam table and judging by how cold he was, naked. He was tied down. Why was he tied down? Why was he naked? Why was he here? A tall skeleton with cracks in his skull walked in wearing a lab coat. He tried to ask him what he wanted but there was a ball in his mouth. The fuck is this? "Alright" the tall skeleton said as a began to spread Sans' legs open. No no no no no no. Please NO.<br/>
"N-NO!" Sans screamed tears filled his eyesockets.</p><p>"Oh hush, this'll happen more than once so you'll have to just suck it up." What?<br/>
The tall skeleton unzipped his pants and took out a purple ectocock. No no no no no no no NO NO! At the sight of his cock Sans began to squirm. "You'll only make this harder on yourself. The tall skeleton shoved his member in Sans' pussy and began pounding into him. After a while of pounding the skeleton the taller skeleton came into Sans. </p><p>He pressed his hand on Sans' belly looking at his magic intertwining with Sans'. The tall skeleton zipped up his pants, took off Sans' restraints, and threw him a blanket. </p><p>Sans didn't move. He just layed on the table. He just didn't understand why.<br/>
Why would he do this to him? How long is he going to be kept here?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>